1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frozen dumplings which are obtained by adding water or seasoning solution to the dumplings prior to freezing. As a result, perfectly prepared, succulent, supple-skinned dumplings can be obtained during cooking without having to add a specific amount water.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Dumplings are commonly cooked by placing raw, steamed, or frozen dumplings in an iron frying pan which has been coated with oil, adding a certain amount of water, covering the pan, and allowing them to cook.
Although the right degree of browning can be achieved using the above method, there is a risk of the water flying out of the pan when the water is added. Furthermore, the skillful cooking of dumplings requires great practice, and can also be tedious when having to repeatedly add water to a hot frying pan, and therefore repeatedly removing and replacing the lid. Therefore, a method is desirable which allows for an even, easy cooking and freezing process for dumplings while not effecting the flavor or appearance.